


Don't Leave Me

by CassandraMae



Series: Kai Parker Imagines [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraMae/pseuds/CassandraMae
Summary: Y/N and Kai had started a relationship before he was sent to the 1903 Prison World. Now, at Jo and Alaric’s wedding, he comes back.





	Don't Leave Me

Prompt 42: " **Wake up. Please, wake up. You can’t leave me here alone."** ([x](https://kaiparker-imagines.tumblr.com/post/162645875710/writing-prompts))

* * *

It was the day of Jo’s and Alaric’s wedding. Y/N was sitting next to Stefan, watching the ceremony. Everything seemed to be perfect, and she felt a twinge in her heart as she realized she would never be able to have this with the one person she loved more than everyone else - even more than her own life. Kai Parker. 

Bonnie had ditched him in a Prison World, leaving him there alone and in isolation, far away from Y/N. When she had learned about it, she had nearly snapped. He had been willing to change; he even had changed already yet they hadn’t given him a chance to show it. They were still judging him for what he had done in the past.

And now she was probably never going to see him ever again.

_“What do you mean he’s gone?” Y/N asked, clenching her fists. She was standing in her living room, looking at a disinterested Damon with a glass of bourbon in his hand, a sympathetic looking Elena, and a relieved and angry Bonnie. They all had been going here after they had come back from their mission into the 1903 Prison World to get Stefan’s and Damon’s mom._

_Bonnie had just informed her what they had done, leaving her boyfriend alone with some creepy witchpires as Damon called them. People who were hundred years older and had both the abilities of vampires and witches. Y/N could only imagine that these would be the worst possible companions someone could wish for._

_“Why won’t you understand it’s better for everyone?” Bonnie seemed to get just as furious as Y/N. She still couldn’t understand what she did see in him; she had just done it to protect them all._

_“’Better for everyone?’ God, are you really that blind that you haven’t seen he was changing? Who do you think is actually responsible that you’re even standing here right now, hm? Without his help, you would still be stuck in that 1994 Prison World!” Y/N blurted out, her eyes burning with anger. She felt that sudden urge to punch her until she would finally understand that it had been wrong._

_No one knew Kai better than Y/N did, and she was sure he was already trying to find a way to come back and this time he would wreak havoc like never before. He would find a way to pay back for what they had done to him._

_Bonnie moved a step closer towards her, but Elena grabbed her friend’s hand, holding her back._

_“I nearly killed myself because of him!” Bonnie exclaimed.  
_

_Y/N rolled her eyes. Yes, Kai had done some terrible things and leaving Bonnie there alone when he could’ve taken her with him was definitely one of them, but he had even tried to apologize to her. And it’s not like Damon or some others had never sought to kill her before so why couldn’t she just forgive Kai for it while she was able to absolve everyone else so quickly? Everyone else was fully capable of dealing with their emotions while to Kai all of this was still so new and he hadn’t the real hang of it yet._

_Y/N felt tears of anger building in her eyes, blinking a few times to try not to show them._

_“Get out._ Now _.” Her voice was quiet and firm but trembled with slight rage. She couldn’t stand seeing them anymore, finally wanted to be alone to grieve and maybe to even find a way herself to bring him back. Never was she going to give up on him.  
_

It had taken some days of alone time before she even had gone out again. Days in which she had completely locked herself up from the outside world. She hadn’t answered her phone, never opened the door and had kept everything quiet and dark. But somehow she had finally managed to forgive her friends - everyone, except Bonnie. They both still didn’t talk, and so Y/N wasn’t too sad about her not being here at the wedding currently. Although she had this strange feeling, it wasn’t by her own choice. 

Y/N was so engaged in her thoughts she hadn’t even realized they had already gotten to the vows. Alaric was speaking now, being all happy and smiling. With the end of his speech, he put the ring on Jo’s finger, giving everyone watching the time to wipe possible tears away. A small smile crept on Y/N face as she saw how happy they seemed to be. This wedding was going to be one of the best days in their life. 

“Oh god, that’s a tough act to follow.” Jo began her vows, wiping away a single tear rolling down her cheek with the back of her hand. Everyone let out a laugh at her words, before she continued, “here it goes - Alaric Saltzman, you are…”

She let out a gasp as a red stain built on her white dress. Suddenly, everything happened quickly. People got up from their seats, confused about what was going on. Jo stumbled, nearly fell on the ground if it hadn’t been for Alaric who was there to catch her. At the moment she let out a scream someone materialized behind of her; Kai. 

He was wearing a black suit, holding a bloody knife in his hand. Y/N’s eyes grew large as she saw him standing there, her heart beating uncontrollably in her chest.  _He is back_ , she kept repeating over and over in her head, not sure if she should be happy or angry or afraid or disappointed. It was evident he came here to get his revenge but the least he could’ve done before was going to his girlfriend to warn her about all of this. 

“I was gonna wait ‘til the ‘death do us part’ bit, but it seemed a little on the nose. Am I right?“ Kai asked, a devilish smirk on his face. He turned towards the shocked crowd, seeing his father who was about to rush up. He stretched out his hand, followed by this high-pitched sound, making everyone scream and put their hands on their ears.

Y/N couldn’t take her eyes off him; she even tried moving closer to him, overcoming the pain the noise caused her. She was just human, so it didn’t affect her as much as the others with super sensitive hearing. And maybe, if she could just get to him, he would stop all of this. Or if he would just see her, since to her it seemed he hadn’t even realized yet that she was there.

“Missed me? No? Oh well.” He holds up the hand with the hunting knife, a mischievous spark in his eyes. Abruptly the glass windows shattered, the chandeliers fell, bursting into million of little pieces.  

Y/N covered her face with her hands, trying to prevent any of the shards cutting into her skin. But despite her effort, she felt a sharp pain on her neck, as a large shard cut deep into her throat. Warm blood trickled down, creating a stain on her dress. She moved her hand to the wound, feeling unconsciousness taking over her. Her back lay flat on the ground; her chest was lifting and lowering in irregular intervals. Her eyes fluttered closed as everything around her became black.  
  


Kai opened up his eyes when he felt the life rushing through his veins again. Quickly, he got up, removing the glass shard which was stuck in his neck. A satisfactory smirk spread on his lips after the realization the plan had worked. He could feel even more magic inside of him now as he was literally able to siphon from his newly obtained vampirism. 

He glanced around, seeing the damage he had caused. His eyes fell on his father first but when he was about to hold out his hand to use his blood to complete the transition he saw her. Y/N. His Y/N. The only person he had ever cared about and who had ever cared about him.

“No.” He whispered, unable to look away from the puddle of red blood next to her. Moving closer to her, he kneeled down next to her, lightly brushing his fingertips across her cheeks. Her skin was cold, her eyes closed and he couldn’t hear her heartbeat. 

“No. No, no, no. This can’t be happening.” Over and over again he repeated this words, hoping that if he kept saying them, she somehow would come back to him. He wasn’t willing to accept that she was gone yet. There was still a little chance he might find a way to get her back. 

Tears were building in his eyes, and he placed his hand on her chest, directly above her heart. With the thumb of his other hand, he traced over her lips, remembering how good they had felt on his every time they kissed. He could even remember their first kiss as it had just happened yesterday. 

Getting lost in memories, he felt the salty liquid flowing down his cheeks, slowly dripping on the ground. His face hovered only inches above hers, their noses already nearly touching. 

Like it had happened so many times. 

But this time, her eyes were closed, and he could never see the little sparks she got every time she spotted him, again. Never would he see her smile or hear her laugh again. 

“ **Wake up. Please, wake up. You can’t leave me here alone.** “ He begged, his voice not louder than a whisper. Following an instinct, he brushed his lips against hers, feeling them one last time. Though it wasn’t the same than before. She wasn’t kissing him back, didn’t wound her fingers around her neck to move him closer towards her. She was just lying there. Cold. Dead. 

Still unable to move away from her, he kept kneeling next to her. Unable to let go of her - physically and emotionally. He intertwined his fingers with hers. 

“If I would’ve known you’d be here I had done something to protect you. I never wanted you to die.” He trailed off, and his voice broke the same time he gave a sudden sob. He didn’t even bother with wiping the tears away, being sure they would keep coming. 

Suddenly it hit him that he hadn’t even gotten to say goodbye to her. The last time they had seen each other was on the day he had helped her friends to go into the 1903 Prison World, the day they had ditched him there. She had still been asleep when he had their shared apartment, and he didn’t want to wake her because the whole mission had been planned to proceed quickly. 

No, he couldn’t remember the last words they said to each other, the last moments they spend together. It seemed like everything was wiped from his memory, every nice moment they had shared was now overshadowed by the image of her lying on the floor, dead. 

“I’m so sorry.” He breathed as he got up. There were things that needed to be done, and there was still time to grieve later. But he made a promise to himself to come back and get her. 

“I love you, Y/N. I always have and I always will.” 


End file.
